sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Galatea Pearl (Azri)
~*~ Blue Galatea Pearl 'is a Pearl in Tavernier Blue Diamond's court. Appearance TBA Personality Blue Galatea Pearl is competitive and determined. He is very devoted to his master, like any Pearl would, but what he would do for his master is nothing like any pearl. If his master asks him to do something, there are no questions asked, and he does it right away. He is very loyal to Tavernier Blue, and he appreciates his efforts back. At times of confusion and panick, his actions become questionable. He feels as if he is being pushed by everyone, which may cause him to get confused and distraught. Abilities Blue Galatea Pearl can bubble, shape-shift, summon his weapon and retreat to his gemstone. He possesses standard gem abilities and traits. Fusions Blue Galatea Pearl hasn't made any fusions as of yet. Unique Abilities *'Hydrokinesis:' '''Hydrokinesis is the metaphysical psychic ability to control and manipulate the movement of liquid water using the power of the mind. Hydrokinetics are shown to be able to conrol, manipulate, and alter the molecular state of water. They are also able to manipulate the surrounding water in the atmosphere, freeze water, or evporate water into clouds of mist, steam or fog. **'Hydromimicry': Blue Galatea can use his control over water to create flawless, powerful water clones of his enemies. The clones appear to possess near-carbon copies of their originals' weapons and fighting styles. They also have the ability to regenerate when damaged and even split to create new clones, making them near-invincible against most attacks. **'Water-Walking': Blue Galatea, due to his control over water, he is able to easily walk on water without sinking. **'Water Generation''': In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Blue Galatea is able to generate water on his own. As an extension of his Hydrokinesis, Blue Galatea simply condenses the water molecules in the air into a liquid form. He then uses this water with his Hydrokinesis in battle or in everyday activities. Relationships Tavernier Blue Diamond Blue Galatea Pearl looks up to Tavernier Blue Diamond. He respects him, and they both seem to have a father-son relationship, Blue Galatea Pearl being the son and Tavernier Blue being the father. Blue Galatea always tries to impress him, trying to work as hard as he can. Tavernier respects him as an individual, often complimenting his effort to impress Tavernier Blue. Blue Akoya Pearl Blue Akoya Pearl and Blue Galatea Pearl has a sibling-esque relationship, often working together when danger is imminent. The two also have a long-running rivalry, often trying hard to impress Tavernier Blue, but often-times it only ends in disaster. Golden South Sea Pearl TBA Florentine Diamond TBA Trivia TBA Gemology * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. ** Pearls being considered lesser Gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. ** As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is the official birthstone for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. ** Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusc. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. ** Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. ** Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. ** The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. ** Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Gemstone Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Homeworld Category:Topazriverse Category:Otsolyantes Characters Category:OCs Category:Odd Diamond Out Characters Category:Topazriverse Characters Category:Azri's Characters Category:Topazriel's Territory Category:Approved Characters